Dirty Little Secret Behind The Predators
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Aoto mengajak Kouta ke ruang loker di tengah istirahat, dengan tampang penuh amarah./Kamu ngapain barusan lirik-lirik Tagi!/ Warning inside!


**Warning : Drabble ngaco—Fujo!Reika—BL inside—Various pairing—HighSchool!Predators—Ginga e Kickoff dan serba-serbinya cuma saya pinjam!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Aoto?"

Furuya Kouta menatap seorang pemuda bersurai blonde setinggi bahunya itu dengan sinis. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun berada dalam satu tim sepak bola yang sama, rasa-rasanya ada saja tingkah pemuda ini yang bisa membuatnya kesal. Lagipula keduanya adalah rival. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagi Kouta untuk memerlakukan Aoto dengan baik.

Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba pemuda pendek itu mengajaknya ke ruang loker dengan kasar saat istirahat latihan.

"Cepatlah. Aku ingin makan siang. Lagipula memangnya kau tidak memikirkan Tagi yang pasti sedang menunggumu untuk makan siang?"

Mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Kouta membuat Aoto menggigit bibirnya. Menahan kesal. Memang benar Tagi pasti sedang menunggunya di luar, tapi urusannya dengan Furuya penyuka warna kuning ini harus selesai sekarang.

Brak!

Aoto memojokkan tubuh Kouta ke arah loker besi. "Apa maksudmu..."

Kouta memandangnya sangsi. "Maksud apa?"

Aoto mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang sangat marah. "Kamu pikir dengan menjadi striker tim lawan tanding tadi bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan, ya?"

Alis Kouta bertaut bingung. "Apa sih. Kesempatan apa?"

Wajah Aoto makin memerah marah. "Kamu tadi ngapain saat mencetak gol liat-liat Tagi?"

Kouta memasang ekspresi wtf.

"Yaiyalah. Kalo nggak liat nggak bakal bisa masuk bolanya." Jawab Kouta, semakin gusar.

Aoto menggeleng. "Aku bisa membedakan tatapan biasa dengan tatapan tidak biasa!" Telunjuk mungil Aoto menghadang wajah Kouta. "Maumu apa menggoda Tagi dengan lirikan-lirikan itu, hah?"

Wajah Kouta semakin wtf.

"Mananya lirikan. Kalo lagi main bola gue fokus ya, sori aja." Bantah Kouta dengan menambahkan sedikit sindiran.

Aoto makin kesal. "Udah salah nggak mau ngaku lagi. Kamu bebas godain siapa aja dengan gaya sok dingin tapi asal tau aja ya Tagi nggak bakal suka sama kamu!"

Kesal, Kouta mencengkram bahu kurus Aoto dan balik menekannya ke arah loker. "Hei, kecil. Tagi itu sama sekali bukan tipe gue dan gue nggak pernah godain dia. Yang ada lo tuh yang suka godain cowok dengan sok bertingkah kayak shota tsundere!"

Aoto berusaha melawan balik tapi Kouta sudah mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. "Aku nggak tsundere!"

Justru semakin disangkal begitu semakin terlihat tsundere-nya.

"Aku nggak pernah godain cowok! Emangnya kamu, rambut sok di spiky, pasti nyoba narik perhatian para seme. Kamu uke, kan!" Protes Aoto lagi.

Ekspresi Kouta benar-benar wtf.

Wajah Kouta makin mendekati Aoto. "NGACA DONG! Situ kali yang uke!" Sembur Kouta, emosi.

"Kamu sendiri juga uke, kan?!" Todong Aoto, tidak mau kalah.

"Ck." Kouta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gue ngerti sekarang. Jadi lo mancing gue ya."

Ekspresi Aoto seketika panik melihat tatapan lapar Kouta. "A... Apa?"

Sayangnya seperduapuluh detik sebelum bibir Kouta menyentuh bibir lembut Aoto, sebuah suara jatuh yang cukup keras terdengar dari balik loker.

Bruk!

Kouta waspada. Jangan-jangan Tagi. "Siapa itu?!"

Sesosok surai ungu sepanjang setengah punggung muncul dari balik loker. "Ma.. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian... Umm... Ummm... Si.. Silakan lanjutkan!"

Lalu Reika pergi dengan menggenggam erat sebuah buku yang sempat dilirik Kouta dan Aoto dengan kilasan tulisan "~Eternal Summer~".

Pupil Kouta melebar. Gadis yang menjadi incarannya itu melihatnya nyaris menjamah Aoto. Yah, benar sih dia biseks. Tapi ini kan cuma ciuman sekilas untuk membungkam mulut bawel si kecil tsundere itu.

"Tu.. Tunggu Reika!"

Lalu tinggallah Aoto sendiri dengan wajah memerah tak percaya jantungnya bisa dibuat berdetak kencang juga oleh seorang Furuya yang dibencinya.

.

.

.

Ginga e Kickoff isn't mine.

.

.

.

**Dirty Little Secret Behind The Predators**

.

.

.

Di sore yang indah ini, lagi-lagi Reika pulang dengan kotor dan beberapa luka. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sang mama pun sudah biasa melihatnya dan langsung mengobati Reika dengan senang hati. Namun hari ini ada yang beda. Hidung bangir putri tunggal keluarga Saionji itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Reika! Kamu tidak apa-apa?! Aduh, hidungmu kenapa? Sakit tidak?" Cemas sang mama.

Reika tersenyum lebar. "Agak sakit tapi tidhak apha-apha, Mah." Suaranya sedikit berbeda karena hidung yang disumpal kapas oleh Mama. "Akhu sangat senhang hari inhi."

Sang mama tersenyum. "Oh, ya? Apakah kau mencetak gol banyak hari ini? Tapi kalau kau terus mimisan dan luka parah karenanya, Mama akan langsung mencabut izinmu main sepakbola!"

"Tidak. Aku bukan di bagian itu tapi pertahanan." Jelas Reika.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu senang, Sayang?" Tanya Sang mama seraya mengelus rambut halus Reika, setelah menghentikan aliran darah dari hidung sang gadis.

Reika tersenyum. "Mama tahu Aoto dan Tagi? Ternyata mereka pasangan, Ma! Aduh, mereka lucu sekali terutama Aoto!"

Nyonya besar Saionji pun teringat sosok anak laki-lagi tinggi berkulit tan dan seorang anak berambut blonde yang berperawakan kecil tapi dingin. Ja.. jadi keduanya homo?

"Lalu, ternyata Shou diam-diam menyukai Ouzou, dan Ouzou sendiri juga suka menggodanya, kalau kuperhatikan. Kouta juga, hanya saja ia belum punya pasangan, Ma!"

Shou? Yang kapten sejak dulu itu? Orang tempat ia menitipkan anaknya?

"Dan, ternyata Ryuuji diam-diam menaruh hati sama pelatih, Ma! Aduh, kasihan sekali. Kan pelatih sudah punya istri. Tapi tetap saja mereka semua membuatku senang... Ah! darahnya keluar lagi uhehe..."

Dengan sigap, sang mama menghentikan darah mimisan Reika.

Sang mama menghela nafas. "Reika..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...lain kali jangan lupa bawa kamera ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : ARGH. APA INI. Sudahlah pokoknya ini curahan hati author setelah fangirl nonton Ginga e Kickoff di Indosiar. Sayang fanfic nggak jelas begini malah jadi pendamping fanfic Chima di fandom Ginga e Kickoff Indonesia /Apasih.**


End file.
